The present invention relates to dosing dispensers for dispensing predetermined quantities of a flowable material. The invention is particularly useful for dispensing predetermined quantities of a baby formula into a baby bottle, and is therefore described below with respect to such an application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could advantageously be used in many other applications as well.
Many constructions of dosing dispensers are known for dispensing predetermined quantities of flowable materials, as described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,471,621, 2,046,068, 3,193,159, 4,186,646 and 5,462,101. However, the known constructions generally suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks: Some constructions do not prevent the user from accidentally dispensing less than the desired predetermined quantity of flowable material. Others do not assure complete filling and/or complete emptying of their respective dosing compartments. Still others do not provide the user with the possibility of dispensing more than one predetermined quantity of flowable material. Many others are of a construction difficult to produce and/or to keep clean. Such drawbacks generally make the known dosage dispenser constructions relatively unsuitable for use to dispense baby formula.